Automobile seats generally comprise a main structure or frame, a padded seat back assembly and a padded seat cushion assembly. Mounted to the frame are a pair of upper track members that slidably engage with lower track members attached to the floor of the automobile to fix the seat in the automobile whilst allowing the position of the seat to be adjusted in forward and rearward directions. The seat back assembly is usually pivotally mounted relative to the frame so that its angle of inclination can be adjusted in forward and rearward directions. It is also known to provide a seat cushion tilt arrangement to allow the seat cushion assembly to be selectively tilted forwardly or backwardly to adjust its pitch relative the frame independently of the seat back.
A valance cover is often provided along the outer side of an automobile seat adjacent the vehicle door to house various parts of the seat structure, such as the reclining mechanism for the seat back, as well as adjustment controls for the seat. The cover is typically a rigid moulded housing made from polymeric materials which protects the enclosed components of the seat from user damage and vice versa and also provides a neat finish. The known covers extend adjacent a side of the seat cushion assembly and a lower side region of the seat back assembly. The known covers are fixed relative to the main seat structure so that they move with the seat as a whole as it is adjusted forwardly or backwardly along the tracks but do not move with the seat cushion as it tilts or the seat back as its angle of inclination is adjusted.
The known covers are usually mounted outside the padded area of the seat cushion assembly so that a user has to climb over the cover when entering or leaving the vehicle. This can be a problem, especially when the seat is mounted adjacent a rear door of an automobile which may provide more restricted access than a front door. The presence of the cover also limits the width of the padded seating area provided by the seat cushion assembly. Again this is a particular concern where a seat is located in the rear of the vehicle where the width of the vehicle may be more restricted than in the front. These are particular concerns for the luxury car market where a premium is placed on passenger comfort.
There is a need then for a vehicle seat which overcomes, or at least mitigates, the problems of the known vehicle seats.